Why, Pinkie Pie?
by WendyCorduroy353
Summary: Sort of sequel to cupcakes, Pinkie Pie gets put in jail, where she realizes that Dashie was her best friend, and that she is ashamed. Twilight and company come up with a spell that can make a pony look like another, which they use on Fluttershy to look like Rainbow Dash so Pinkie can recover and go back to her old self. Or WILL she? Maybe. Somewhat shipy, read it how you like.


**This happens after cupcakes, please review! It will help me update faster!**

Pinkie Pie approached the medieval torture device, it had Apple Jack strapped to it.

"Why did you do this, Pinkie? Aren't I your friend?" Her tears hitting the floor.

"Of course you are Appi! But, your number came up, soooo..." Pinkie trailed off her sentence as she grabbed the long dreaded hacksaw. It glistened with crimson liquid as it drained onto the floor. Apple Jack's eyes dilated at the sight.

"Please, Pinkie, no! NO!" She was in tears. "BIG MAC! GRANNY SMITH! SWEET APPLE BLOOM! ANYPONY! HELP!"

"It's no use screaming, AJ! Nopony can hear you down here, Rainbow Dash screamed WAY louder than you, but still nopony came. Besides, you're ruining all the fuuuun!" Pinkie was not herself at all, her hair was straight, and she only addressed herself as Pinkamena. Apple Jack's eyes grew wide.

"D-Dash? You killed Rainbow Dash?" She sobbed. "How could ya'?" Realization crashed down on her. "Th-That's wah the clouds are pilin' up...I haven't seen Dashie in a while eithah..." This was overwhelming the country pony. "You're a monster...you're not Pinkie Pie anymore..." She whispered.

Pinkie walked over to Apple Jack, saw at hand...er...hoof.

"Why, of course it isn't, silly. I'm Pinkamena." She begins to saw at her leg.

"SOMEPONY, ANYPONY! HELP! FOR THE LOVE UH APPLES, HELP!"

"Stoppit! No one likes a whiny pony! You're supposed to be strong! Like Dash! She's stronger than you'll ever live to be!" Pinkamena snapped. "Dashie is better than you in every way!" Pinkie started tearing up and sawing harder. "D-Dashie is the best friend ever...!" She sawed faster. "I MISS DASHIE!" She stopped and fell on the ground as she sobbed uncontrollably. "What am I doing?!"

Apple Jack just cried because of the huge blood covered wound in her leg.

The door creaked open. The two looked up and saw the most shocked and disgusted face they'd ever seen plastered on Twilight Sparkle's face. She just stared as her eyes dilated with her mouth wide open. She flew strait up and out of the bakery, screaming for Celestia until she reached the castle. In no time the guard ponies had the place surrounded and hastily took away Pinkamena, and escorted Apple Jack to the hospital, where she met Rarity, Twilight, Spike, Fluttershy, Big Mac, Granny Smith and Sweet Apple Bloom.

"Are you okay?"

"What happened?"

"Was that Pinkie doing this?"

"Did she hurt your leg?!"

The questions kept coming, mostly from Granny Smith.

"Look guys, Pinkie...Er...Pinkamena is apparently a serial killer." Apple Jack said, exhausted.

"She kills cereal!?" Fluttershy shrieked. Rarity whispered an explanation in her ear. "Oh..."

"And...She...eh..._got_ Rainbow Dash..." Apple Jack tried to say it less gruesome, for the sake of poor naive Fluttershy.

"I have an idea! Spike, go get my spell book." Twilight announced. Spike sighed and did as told.

"What is it?" Sweet Apple Bloom asked.

"A transformation spell." Twilight stated. Everypony's eyes grew wide.

"We can get Dash back?" Rarity asked, excited.

"In a way..." Twilight answered.

...

Pinkie Pie now sat in the Equestria prison, rethinking life. Her hair had returned to it's bouncy, curly nature.

"...I just want a smile, smile, smile, from these happy friends of mine...C'mon and smile, smile, smile..." She sang between tears. "Oh, why did I have to make cupcakes? Why? Why not flour and sugar? A pinch of something sweet not sour?" She recoiled. "Or was it...a teaspoon of something sour not sweet? I can't even remember my own song!" The vibrant pink pony fell to her knees. "What now? I...I killed my bestest friend ever...And...and now everypony hates me!" She wailed. Her hair deflated. "I...I just want my Dashie back..." She cried.

"Ehm, Pie?" The guard pony called. Pinkie stood up and walked to the gate.

"Yes, Sir?"

"Dinner." He slid the plate under the rusted polls that held her captive. She looked at the plate disappointedly. There was just a mere carrot on it. She nibbled on it. It tasted like failure. She pushed the plate away from her and lied down on the cold, gritty cement and sobbed quietly.

...

"Umm...Twilight? Why do I have to do this?" Fluttershy asked. Twilight rolled her eyes.

"For the thousandth time, Fluttershy, because you have wings."

"You have wings, too! Why can't _you_ do it?" The shy pony flinched when Twilight squeezed a sensitive area in her hoof.

"Because you resemble Rainbow Dash perfectly, except your hair, color, and personality, which we can fix. The more you look like her, the easier this will be." Twilight continued checking her from head to toe, making sure she matched Rainbow enough.

"You got the elixir ready, Big Macintosh?" Rarity asked.

"Eeeyup." Big Mac stirred the potion.

"We're just about ready to start!" Twilight announced.

"What's the plan again?" Sweet Apple Bloom asked.

"We're making this potion to make Fluttershy look like Rainbow Dash so Pinkie Pie can return to her normal self, C'mon, we've all noticed she had a fondness for Dash." Twilight explained.

"Remember? Dash helped Pinkie out when they didn't even know each other." Rarity commented.

"Won't she notice Fluttershy's gone?" Spike asked. Twilight gasped.

"I didn't even think about that...H-how could I have missed it?!" She started tearing through her notes, trying to make sense of it.

"Calm down, Twi, we can just pretend she was never here." Rarity said. Everypony looked at her. "She will just think it's her mind toying with her."

"That's brilliant!" Spike said, dazed.

"That...Just might work!" Twilight exclaimed. She retrieved the potion and brought it to Fluttershy.

"I...I don't know..." She squeaked. "What will happen when it wears off?"

"We'll make some more! C'mon! It's grape flavor. Do it for Pinkie?" Twilight asked.

"Well, oh alright." She gulped down the potion, then hacked at the taste in her mouth that was absolutely, positively, NOT grape.

"That's absolutely, positively, NOT grape!" She exclaimed. Then; she started to change. Her mane shrinking, color changing, flank switching, until, right in front of everypony's eyes was a Rainbow Dash look-alike. "Do I look different?" She covered her mouth. Even her voice had changed to a boyish, rather squeaky one. Everypony 'oooed' and 'aahed' at the sight.

"Let's head to the Equestria prison, everypony."

...

Pinkie didn't know what she could possibly do now, she lost everything, her sanity, freedom, friends, and best friend.

"Pie, you have a visitor." Pinkie didn't bother looking. Paid no mind to the guard at all. Or the pony who wanted to visit her.

"Pinkie Pie?" Her ears perked up. She'd know that voice anywhere!

"Maud!" She ran to the gate.

"I heard what you did. And im disappointed in you, Pinkie." Her older sister said plainly. Pinkie started tearing up. "Just some advice, keep going. No matter what. Don't give up, Pinkie. You can still be good, you can start over, you can still have a chance, but only if you believe you can. I have to get back to Rock camp now, Goodbye Pinkie." And with that, the pony was gone. Pinkie was still a little down, but decided to honor her sister's words. She thought about this, then eventually nodded off.

...

"Visitor!" She opened her eyes, facing away from the gate.

"What now, Maud?"

"Pinkie?" Pinkie bolted up. Her hair increased it's volume. B-but how could..!? This...This can't be possible! She turned around to see Rainbow Dash, standing tall and proud, just as her stance had always been. Expression filled with confidence, as usual. She seemed to be unscathed. Pinkie started crying.

"DASHIE!" She shrieked as she ran to her best friend, temporarily forgetting the situation she was in, she struck the bars with a clunk and fell back on the floor, immediately hopping up. "H-How? Dashie? Am I seeing things? Is-is it really you?" She pressed with all her might against the polls caging her in.

Sweat dripped down 'Rainbows' forehead.

"Of...Of course it's me, silly!" Fluttershy realized Dash would never say 'silly'.

"I'm...I'm sorry! But...How are you still here?" Pinkie struggled to get through the bars, still in tears filled with disbelief.

"I was never dead, Pinkie. You were never crazy. None of that happened, you were framed. Rarity and Twilight are convincing Celestia to let you go right now." Fluttershy bit her tongue, gosh she hates lying, but she knew Pinkie could heal better if she thought she did nothing wrong.

Pinkie smiled. A pure, excited smile, not a devious one. She hadn't had a true smile in such a long time. As if a weight had been lifted off her. Princess Celestia approached the cell, I bowed to her on one fetlock. Twilight whispered something in her ear.

"Pinkie Pie, It has turned out that you were...framed," Celestia had been convinced by her student to let Pinkie have one more chance, she was reluctant but decided that Twilight knew her better than she had. "So you are free now." She opened the gate, Pinkie sprang out in a pink blur and hurled herself at 'Rainbow Dash' and hugged her.

"Thank you, Princess!" Pinkie bowed. Celestia nodded and returned to her castle.

**Please please please review! :)**


End file.
